


No one to blame but himself

by ArielAquarial



Series: Family of Three [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Caring Dean Winchester, Castiel is Claire Novak's Parent, Dean being a good boyfriend, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Nagging Mother, Parent Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 05:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16235192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielAquarial/pseuds/ArielAquarial
Summary: It was only a matter of time before someone spilled the beans. Unfortunately, the one who spilled said beans happened to be a cute little girl, so he could only be mad at himself. Really, he was surprised it hadn't happened sooner.





	No one to blame but himself

**Author's Note:**

> So I kind of turned Mary into my mother-in-law..no regrets.

Dean was in his local Target, wandering around the aisles containing all of the kids toys, when he felt his phone vibrate from within his pocket. He ignored the notification, too intent on getting what he had come for. Cas had complained about Claire always waking him up way too early, like 6am early on some days, and Dean wanted to help him out. It seemed that in Claire’s mind, if the sun was up, then you should be up too.

So there he was, looking at a shelf full of children’s alarm clocks. It was Sammy’s idea, actually (although he wasn’t going to tell that to Cas…). Emma had gone through a similar thing, and both him and his wife had gotten fed up with it enough that Jess went to parenting forums for the answer. When asked, tons of the parents recommended an alarm clock just like the ones Dean was currently looking at. One in particular had caught his eye. It was white, but promised to function as a night light, which Claire would love, and it turned green when you wanted to let the kid know it was ok to get out of bed.

He picked it up and turned it over, reading the back of the box. It had a learning function, and an actual alarm for when she was older. Cas would love it. He threw it into the basket he was carrying, careful not to break the glass bottle of bourbon barbeque sauce he impulsively picked up, and started making his way to the cash registers.

His pocket buzzed again, reminding him that he needed to check his phone. A coworker could be texting him about a shift, or it could even be Cas. Dean smiled at the thought. Cas loved sending him texts throughout the day, ranging from cute pictures of him and Claire (which he always immediately saved) to random funny gifs. He reached into his pocket and pulled it out, clicking the screen on and seeing that he had two unread texts. Dean cringed when he saw that they were from his mom.

From Mom (12:03):  
Dean, what is this I hear about you having a boyfriend?

Mom (12:11):  
Are you not telling your mother things anymore?

Dean got out of his texts and opened his contacts, selecting his brother immediately. While he was waiting for his brother to answer the call, he wandered into the book section, hoping that he would have a bit of privacy over there.

“Hey, Dean.” His brother finally answered, “What's up?”

“Why does my mom know about Cas?” he asked, trying his hardest to keep the anger out of his voice, but failing miserably.

Sam was silent on the other side. “Uhh…”

“Sammy.” He growled. “Did you tell mom about Cas?”

“No!” he practically shouted. “Oh god, no. I wouldn’t do that, Dean.”

“Well, if it wasn’t you, then who was it? It sure as hell wasn’t any of our friends!” he hissed, looking around to make sure he was still alone. He didn’t want to be the guy that caused a scene in the middle of a target...

“Well, I didn’t say anything.” He repeated. “I know how she gets whenever you get into a relationship, so I wouldn't-” he stopped. “Oh, god. I know who told…”

“Well, who is it?” he said threateningly. “Because when I get my hands on them, I’m going to-”

“Dean…” Sam cut him off. “Emma spent the night at her Nana’s last night.”

Dean squeezed his eyes shut and rubbed his forehead in frustration. “Shit.”

“All Emma talks about anymore is her ‘best friend Claire’…” Sam admitted.

“And mom would have asked about it.” He stated, already knowing what had happened. “Damn.”

“I’m really sorry, Dean.” He said. “Emma wouldn’t have known not to say anything.”

“I know.” He grumbled, all of the fight leaving him. Picking up his basket from where he had put it on the floor, he began walking to the registers again. “Its not her fault.”

“There is a bright side to this…” Sam started. “Think of it like ripping off the band aid. You would have stressed about it for weeks before finally telling her. Someone did it for you!”

“Your attempt at cheering me up is horrible.” Dean grumbled, getting in line behind a woman buying a ridiculous amount of laundry detergent.

Sam huffed out a laugh. “Well, unless you two are planning on breaking up, you were going to have to tell her soon anyways…”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Not helping.”

“You two are serious, right?” Sam asked him, curiosity clear in his voice.

Dean blushed as he thought back to their last phone conversation. He had been at home, watching tv, when Cas had called.

-  
_“Dean.” Cas said as soon as Dean had answered. “I think we should get tested…”_

_He frowned in confusion. “Tested for what?”_

_“Dean…” Cas let out an exasperated sigh. “I would like for us both to go and get tested for STD’s. A full panel.”_

_“Oh…” Dean whispered, his brain kicking into high gear. Shit. Did that mean what he thought it meant? Was Cas finally ready? They still hadn’t done anything yet, other than that time their make out session had gotten a little hotter than normal, and while Dean didn’t really mind…he was definitely down for them to get down. “Oh…yes, of course…”_

_“Thank you, Dean. I appreciate your willingness to-”_

_Dean was already blushing when he cut Cas off. “Cas…I want this too. Don’t worry. I think it’s a great idea.” And he really fuckin did. Just the idea of being able to do anything with Cas with or without a condom? Sign Dean the fuck up._

_“Have you been tested before?” Cas asked him._

_“Yeah, I used to do it about once a year…”_

_Cas let out a relieved sigh. “That reassures me greatly, Dean.”_

_They talked for a little but more, but it was very clear that the bulk of what Cas wanted to say was about getting tested_.  
-

“Ok, yeah…” he admitted. Dean knew that Cas wouldn’t have asked him to get tested if the man weren't serious about Dean, and Dean had felt the same way. “We’re pretty serious.”

“Then you would have told her soon anyways.” he asked.

Dean groaned. “I was going to tell her, Sammy…when I was ready! Now I have no choice, and I’m the bad guy who didn’t tell his mom that he’s been dating the same guy for 3 months.”

Sam sighed into the phone. “Listen, I’m sorry. There was nothing I could do, though. If I told her it was a secret, then that would have been a mistake because she would have _definitely_ told her. Our best chance was just not bringing attention to it and hope for the best. Emma was just excited about her new friend.”

“I know, and I’m not mad at Emma.” He reassured Sam. “I’m just annoyed because now mom is starting to send me passive aggressive texts.”

Sam laughed. “I know you don’t want to hear it, but I’m kind of glad. At least now she’ll be off my case.”

“Fuck off, Sammy.” He huffed. “Well, I ain’t letting her meet Claire yet.”

“Why not?” Sam asked.

“Hey, I gotta go.” He placed his two items on the conveyer. “I’ll talk to ya later, Sammy.” he hung up quickly before his brother could start to complain.

He paid for his stuff and walked back to his car, thinking the whole time about the _many_ reasons why he wasn’t going to let his mom meet Claire. At least for a while. Maybe at the wedding, Dean thought with a snort. The first, and most important, was that she’d immediately want to smother the child in affection and he was worried Cas would think his mother was crazy and break up with him. Sounded ridiculous, but one thing Lisa had said to him while their relationship lasted, was that his mother was a bit obsessive. It was nice, she had said, that his mom wanted to play Grandma to Ben…but she had taken it a bit too far on a few occasions. Mary, not long after Dean started dating Lisa, started pushing Lisa out of situations so she could have Ben all to herself. He didn’t really blame his mom, she wasn’t trying to be overbearing, but even since John died…

Dean shook his head to disperse the thought. He just knew that it would be better to leave Claire out of it for now and then dean with the introductions later. Much later. It would be enough of a surprise for her that Dean was someone again after so long, let alone a man with a child.

He opened baby up and threw his bag onto the seat next to him with a sigh, before he opened his phone and started writing out a text.

From Dean (12:52):  
It’s a new relationship. Too soon to bring it up.

She replied immediately.

From Mom (12:52):  
But everyone knows but me? Why don’t you tell me things anymore?

Dean groaned loudly and let his head fall to the steering wheel. God, he had to get her to start dating again or something…there was no way he was going to be able to survive this conversation without coming out the other end looking like a complete ass. If she had a man, then she’d have someone else to focus all of her attention on. He began his drive home, hoping that she wouldn’t blow up his phone with texts about what a horrible son he was.

By the time he made it home, there were only three new texts, and none of them were great.

From Mom (12:54):  
It seems like you and Sam don’t appreciate me anymore.  
(12:56):  
Why don’t you two ever come over for dinner? You two are always too busy for me.  
(1:03):  
I need to meet your new boyfriend and see if he’s a good fit for the family.

That last one was the last straw. He stormed into his kitchen and placed his bags on the counter before calling his mom.

“Oh, so he _does_ know his mom is still alive…” she answered as soon as she picked up the phone.

“Mom…” he sighed. “I haven’t forgotten about you. I’ve just been busy!”

“Too busy for your mother?” she snipped.

Calling her had obviously been a mistake. “You know I’m not too busy for you, mom. But both Sam and I have our own lives and obligations.”

She clicked her tongue in annoyance. “And somehow I’m not included in that…”

Dean sighed. “You want us to come over for dinner more often? Fine. We’ll come over for dinner.”

“And you’re bringing the man you’re dating, right?” She questioned. “I need to meet him and his daughter.”

“Oh, no you don’t…” he corrected. “You’re not meeting him yet.”

“And why is that?” She asked, her voice tight with warning.

Dean had to pinch the bridge of his nose to keep his annoyance inside. She knew exactly why she wasn’t going to meet him yet. “Because when you first met Lisa, you asked us when we were getting married.”

“She was lovely, it’s a shame you two didn’t work out.” She chuckled. “And Ben was such a doll.”

“Yeah, but we had only been dating for two months.” He reminded her. “You cant say things like that.”

“You’re getting old, Dean. Someone has to ask since you’re not doing it yourself.”

“I’m only 34, mom. I’m not old yet.” He reminded her. “I have plenty of time to get married.”

“Good.” She said. “Hopefully this man will be it for you. I don’t want to die before you get married.”

Yes, he was _definitely_ regretting the call. “You’re only 56, mom….”

“Yes, and with the way the world is going right now I might not live to see 60.” She told him.

He shook his head. “Things will be fine, mom. We’ll start coming over to visit more often. I don’t live far.”

“And I expect for you two to call more than once a month!” she reminded him.

“I know.” he told her. “I’ll call you more often too.”

“You and Sam will come over next weekend. I’ll make pie, and you bring your boy and his little girl. I’ve heard a lot about her from Emma, and she sounds charming.”

“No can do.” He retorted. “I’ll introduce you to them when I’m ready.”

He could practically her pouting through the phone. “Why don’t you trust me?”

That was one trap he knew to avoid. “Hey mom, I gotta cook lunch.”

“Dean-”

“Sorry, ma.” he interrupted. “Gotta go.”

He hung up the phone and stared at the device in his hands in shock at what he had just done. His mom was going to kill him.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I love to read and reply to your comments! The next part is going to get a bit sexy. Wish me luck and I apologize in advance.


End file.
